Welcome to Nakanshite High
by mimi-chan04
Summary: Haven't they met before? Oh yeah, he was that one kid. They just found each other, did they have to lose each other again? Welcome to Nakanshite High. A private school only for the children of the rich and famous. Where roads cross and choices are made.
1. Hey, It's You

It's a shoujo type of thing. :) Just read it.

**Standard disclaimers apply. **

* * *

><p>"Oh no-" A blonde girl racing through the streets gasped,<p>

"I can't be... late... for my first day." She stopped at the crossing point and caught her breath.

"Huh?" She suddenly gasped in wonder as a black limousine passed by and a slow motion scene took place. She met eyes with a certain blue-haired boy. A boy she hadn't seen since they were just little kids, before the things that happened happened...

She shook her head thinking she was just seeing things but she followed the limousine with her eyes until it was too far away and the light had turned green. She continued running quickly but her thoughts slowed her down and she kept wondering, were her eyes right?

**Meanwhile...**

"Dude, what's wrong?" A boy with dark obsidian hair and even darker obsidian eyes in a limousine shook his friend.

"Huh? What?" Another blue-haired boy woke up from his thoughts.

"You've been frozen in thought... I think, for the past 10 minutes." The boy said non-nonchalantly as he looked out the window.

"Really?" The other boy said in fake shock.

"Yeah, since we passed the stoplight. Something happen?" His friend asked him again.

"As if you care," The blue-haired boy said jokingly, trying to steer the conversation in another direction,

"We're here." He added as the valet opened the car door and he stepped out.

"Here, Gray-sama." A servant handed the blue-haired boy his bag.

"Thanks." He stepped to the sidewalk.

"Here, Sasuke-sama." The servant handed the other obsidian-haired boy his bag.

"Thanks." He stepped to the sidewalk and joined Gray as they walked into the academy and as their car drove off.

"Let's go." Gray said as they walked in the school.

The lobby glittered with three big diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and it glimmered with the perfectly polished antique vases, glass tables and silver, red velvet seats that decorated every corner. Two spiral staircases was the center piece of the spacious area leading to the second floor. At first glance, to a commoner this would look like the lobby of a six star hotel with the exception of the elevators and reception area but to the people who came here regularly, it was simply the plain lobby of Nikanshite High School or Nika High for the students.

"Ohayou Gray-kun! Sasuke-sama!" A bunch of sophomore girls greeted them lovingly.

"Ohayou." Gray smiled back politely. He looked at Sasuke who didn't even smile.

"Don't be rude." He tapped his friend's shoulder.

"I'm not." Sasuke said without a care.

"Then why didn't you say good morning back?" Gray asked, losing the annoyance in his tone.

"Don't you know me?" Sasuke faced Gray as they walked up the stairs.

Gray looked at his friend with a face that asked _what_.

"I'm not the talkative type." Sasuke smiled as he entered their classroom with Gray following him, laughing.

**Another meanwhile...**

"Finally made it!" The blonde girl stopped at the gates of the prestigious Nika High and caught her breath.

She started walking slowly as she dusted off her skirt and top.

_Whoa._

She stared in wonder at the huge shiny room right in front of her with her jaw slightly dropped.

She couldn't believe that this was the school her father sent her to. Yeah, they were flthy rich and honestly, their house was nicer than this but she had never seen such a glamorous_ school_. She was home schooled in her elementary days and this was her first time to be sent to a real high school. She couldn't believe it.

"Ugh. Move." A group of girls glared at her as she noticed that she was standing at the center of the entrance.

"Sorry." She bowed her head in apology but they just flipped their hair and walked away.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes when they were far enough.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" A mature voice called out to her. She turned around and saw a blonde lady with a big chest wearing a very respectful attire. This was the principal, she assumed.

"Yes?" She answered gracefully.

"Hi. I'm Tsunade the principal and this is Erza the Student Council President." The woman said before a girl with long, perfect velvet hair came and greeted her.

"Hi. I'm Erza Scarlet." The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Lucy... Heartfilia." She shook the girl's hand.

"She will lead you to your room and I'll call you in a short while to tell you about the school and your schedule but for now, please head to you classrooms. Welcome to Nikanshite High, Ms. Heartfilia." The kindly woman smiled and walked off gracefully.

"So, let's go." Erza turned to the younger one beside her.

"O-okay." Lucy followed her up the staircase, which by the way took her breath away as well.

"Here you are. This is your room. It's 2S." Erza smiled after they stopped at a white door with a shiny green frame that differed from the other brown wooden ones they passed.

"Thanks." Lucy bowed her head as she looked at the mosaic glass.

"Just so you know. S is the top class. It's the best section for each level where only the most intelligent or the ones with the richest and most distinguished parents are placed. Every transfer student is placed in an S Class to test their skills. So, to stay in S you have to prove yourself and maintain your grades so you won't get transferred to a lower section. Okay?" The president smile.

"Okay. Thanks again." Lucy smiled.

"Sure." Erza smiled back as Lucy was about to enter and she was about to walk away,

"Oh, an one more thing." A thought suddenly made her smile.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked attentively.

"Try not to get carried away. S is a tricky place filled with mind games and..." She stopped and laughed away her thoughts,

"Just watch your back." Erza smiled then left.

_What did she mean by that?_, Lucy asked herself.

She shrugged away her question and opened the door nervously.

When the door opened everyone, including the teacher turned their heads toward her which didn't help calm her at all.

"Hi, I'm-" She began but was cut off by the teacher.

"Lucy Heartfilia correct?" The teacher smiled.

"Yes." Lucy answered looking at the teacher. Honestly, she had a hard time believing that he actually was a teacher. He wore an attire any normal teacher would wear; slacks, a polo shirt and a blazer but something about the whole look didn't seem right. Maybe it was the restricted muscles underneath his clothing that screamed for air or maybe it was his face that looked way too young for a teacher.

"Ms.?" The teacher snapped her out of her thoughts.

"S-sorry." She woke up and subtly looked around, she didn't want to make any sudden eye contact with anyone.

"Welcome to Class 2S. My name is Kakashi Hatake. There's an empty seat at the back. Please." The teacher smiled and motioned for her to sit.

She gave him a piece of paper with her information before sitting down.

"Everyone, your new classmate is Lucy. Lucy-" Kakashi started reading the information before he was interrupted by the new student herself.

"Yes?" He called out to the blonde girl raising her hand. She stood up and went forward.

"Please don't mention my last name." She whispered shyly to the teacher.

"Very well." He nodded without even asking why. He looked like he knew exactly why she didn't want her last name to be spread around...

"Lucy. Please give her a warm welcome." Kakashi pointed to the blonde girl's seat and a majority of heads turned.

She bowed her head as her face blushed furiously. Lucy didn't really like attention although she's very good at effortlessly getting a lot of it, all she wants is to blend in and not be hated or even liked. She'd blame it on the whole home school thing but she didn't want to.

"Huh?" Lucy silently wondered aloud as a group of girls at the front left corner of the room started whispering things to each other while others started stealing glances and glares.

"Ignore them." She head a silent voice right beside her say.

"Huh?" She repeated and looked to her left where a boy with blue hair and even bluer eyes slouched.

"This place is filled with idiots. Some stupider than others." He said without a care.

"Uhh... thanks for the advice." Lucy smiled politely.

"Oh. So I'm an idiot too huh? Thanks." A blonde boy sitting in front of Lucy turned around.

"Yes." Her obsidian-haired seatmate replied straightly.

"Grr. You're the idiot here." The blonde boy stuck out his tongue like a five-year-old at the seemingly uncaring boy with the dark obsidian eyes.

"Hi." The blonde boy suddenly turned his attention to Lucy,

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you!" He flashed her a big, genuine smile that seemed like a ray of sunshine.

"Oh. H-hi. I'm Lucy." She smiled out of natural politeness,

"Uhmm, just out of curiosity, are you always this friendly with everyone?" Lucy asked in amusement. She never really had much interaction with people her age. She grew up surrounded by her father's (old) business associates that were kind to her and gave her gifts just for the sake of their business ties with her father. She was surrounded by old dudes in monkey suits that always treated her like the little kid she was and lavished her with unnecessary girfts.

_But there was one kid. _

At this sudden thought Lucy's heart skipped a beat.

He was exactly like her. He lived at the nearest villa. They met because he was the son of one of her father's business associates. It was Lucy's 7th birthday and she never forgot every moment ever since.

**Flashback...**

"Father, is all this really necessary?" Lucy asked her father as a maid tied the bow around her frilly dress.

"Yes. It's your birthday anyway. Shouldn't you be thankful for this party?" Her father said coldly, finished tying his necktie then started heading for the door,

"Kurina, have her out in five minutes for the presentation." He addressed the maid right before he shut the door.

"There, Lucy-sama. You look beautiful." Kurina, Lucy's servant, admired her little hime-sama at the mirror after finishing her dress,

"What's wrong, Lucy-sama?" She kneeled down after seeing a small frown on the sad girl's face.

"I'm okay Kuri-chan." She smiled the broken smile she always did everytime anyone asked her if something was wrong.

"Kurina-sempai!" Another servant called from outside, that was Lucy's que.

"All right. Smile Lucy-sama. Good luck." Kurina looked at her young mistress with genuine pity and natural maternal love. Ever since Lucy's mother died it was Kurina who was always taking care of Lucy. Truthfully, the young heir was closer to her than she was to her father.

So, Lucy did as she rehearsed. After walking down the stairs and being greeted by almost everyone she stood by the gift table without anyone her age in sight.

"Here darling, give it to her." A mother instructed her son,

"It is her birthday gift." She continued.

The 7 year old boy blushed furiously out of embarrassment.

"But mother I-" He shyly protested.

"Please, dear. I think she'll like it. Plus your father and I have matters to deal with. Go ahead." Tha mother caressed his young son's cheek then walked away with her husband.

The little boy decided to get this over with and ran quickly to the celebrant standing by the gift table.

"U-Uhmm..." The boy's determination fell down and he stuttered as his obsidian eyes met with chocolate orbs.

"Hi! Is that for me?" Lucy smiled happily. Happy because she finally met someone her age. At that moment she felt less alone.

"Y-yes." The boy handed her the gift and she took it and placed it on the gift table.

It was a small box that probably contained some expensive jewelry, the young blonde assumed.

"What's your name?" Lucy secretly built up the courage to ask the young boy this question just as he was about to walk away.

"G-Gray. Gray Fullbuster."The blue-haired boy said with home-grown etiquette way too much for a normal boy his age.

"No need for formalities. I'm Lucy." She smiled brightly at her new found friend.

They had a fun day. They roamed around the mansion and the courtyards and ate cakes and opened gifts. Nobody was watching and it was sad but nobody really cared.

At the end of the day, someone who once was nobody to her suddenly felt like everything.

"Do you really have to go? I mean, can't you spend the night?" Lucy flashed a big hopeful smile as the stars twinkled and the party ended.

"I'm sorry, dear. We have a flight to catch tomorrow." Gray's mom bent down and apologized to the little birthday girl who understood completely and tried to swallow the fact that she was going to be alone again.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I promise I'll-" Little Gray started but was cut off by his friend.

"Luce?" She asked, this being the first time anyone has called her something other than her real name or her real name with a honorific.

"Y-yeah. Lucy's a bit lengthy for me." Gray smiled brightly. Lucy did too, she stared at his face for a moment and swore she saw hope and happiness, a luxury she was never given.

"Is it okay if I call you Luce?" Gray followed up with caution.

"I love it." The little blonde girl smiled genuinely for the first time in a long while.

"Well, I hope I'll see you soon Luce." He smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled.

And for a moment they just stood still, preparing to go back into a world of business suits and poker faces.

"Here." Lucy walked forward to the boy as she took off something from her neck,

"I want you to have this." She smiled sweetly as she reached for his small hand and opened it, enclosing a shiny pendant with a ruby stuck to the center in it.

"B-but-" Gray started to protest, he knew this was something of top importance and high value to the Heartfilias.

"I have the feeling that it's going to be a long time before we see each other again," Lucy said words a bit too mature for her age,

"So, this is an identifier. So I'll know it's you. In case you turn into a monkey or something." The little girl said as her head floated in a world of childish fantasy,

"Don't lose it." She suddenly snapped at the boy.

"I don't think that's possible." The boy chuckled,

"Here." He said as he stuck the necklace into his pocket and pulled up his sleeve revealing a shiny charm bracelet with yellow butterflies made of topaz dangling from the sides. He took it off and handed it to her the same way she did. She resisted all the same and he insisted all the same.

"Always wear that. Don't ever lose it." The boy said seriously.

"I don't think that's possible." Lucy repeated her friend's words.

They stood there. Quietly. A minute of wordless conversation passed the two heirs.

"Come on, Gray. We have to go home." The boy's mother called out and he ran and got into their car, looking back as they drove away.

Lucy's eyes followed the black vehicle wishing it didn't have to go. Wishing they didn't have to go.

"Lucy-sama. Please come inside now. It's getting chilly." A servant wrapped a coat around the little girl and escorted her back into the house.

She followed obediently just like before. But her mind was in a totally different place.

I have to see him again. That was the only thought that filled the little girl's mind ever since.

I have to see her again. That was the only thought that filled the little boy's mind ever since.

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah." She heard the blonde's response just as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"It's annoying. He's annoying." The blue haired boy turned to her once more.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto's words suddenly became a bit more serious.

"Sasuke?" Lucy turned to her seatmate.

Come to think of it, she never caught his name before.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He confirmed his name.

"Uchiha..." Lucy tried to remember a name that really did ring a bell.

"I think my dad has a business with your dad." Sasuke helped her.

"Oh yeah." She smiled suddenly remembering.

"Keep it down. Of all times, you choose now to be talkative?" Another voice nearby caught Lucy's attention and for some reason she still couldn't comprehend her head almost automatically turned to her bracelet...

It was a voice definitely coming from Sasuke's side.

"I choose the people I talk to." Sasuke said plainly, not even looking at his subject.

"Right. Like a total stranger." The voice said in and outrageous amount of sarcasm then he saw a figure lean forward and look at her.

"What?" Sasuke looked at his seatmate now.

"Well, she is pretty." The boy said, completely ignoring Sasuke.

"Hi, I'm-" He was about to introduce himself when Kakashi suddenly called him.

"Would you like to answer my question?" Their teacher said with a bit too much formality.

The boy stood up and answered the question expertly.

"That is correct. Next time, try to keep it down." Kakashi warned them and continued teaching.

_Ring! _

The bell sounded. The bell for the 10-minute break before the next class.

Everyone started standing up and in a few minutes the room was empty except for Sasuke calmly picking up his bag and Lucy frantically arranging her things.

"Hey, where's your locker at?" Sasuke asked, seemingly out of politeness.

"Uhmm..." Lucy slung her bag on one shoulder and carried her books in one hand,

"West Wing, 204S?" She asked, automatically asking for directions.

"Hey. Mine's 212S. I'll walk you. Come on." He said as he headed for the door naturally expecting Lucy to follow.

"Thanks a lot." She said haggardly as she struggled to keep her books balanced.

Sasuke snickered and picked up more than half of the books she held and carried them himself.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled in ease.

"Sure. Come on." Sasuke said as they exited the classroom.

As they walked to their lockers, which was a bit of a long way from their classroom, some people started staring and whispering things as the new girl and the resident quiet boy walked down the halls.

"Here we are. 204S." Sasuke said as they stopped to a white locker with green linings, something that looked quite similar to their door with the exception of the glass.

"Thanks a lot." Lucy smiled gratefully as she opened her locker and dumped her things inside. She took the burden from Sasuke's arms as well and started arranging them in the locker as neatly as she could.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Lucy broke the almost-icy air.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the lockers with his hands in his pocket, his stature looking totally relaxed.

"Why were people staring and... you know?" Lucy asked, not looking at Sasuke as she continued making a fuss in her locker.

"Hmph." Sasuke smiled in an unpaintable reason,

"You'll figure that out soon." He said.

"Come on." Lucy tried to convince him.

"This school's pretty big on reputations. Be careful, you might get one yourself." That was all Sasuke said leaving Lucy unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing,

"See you in English." Sasuke finished and with that he walked off.

"See you." Lucy said to the air as she was finishing the arrangements in her locker, after a while she let out a satisfied sigh.

"That looks good." She complimented herself then collected the things she needed for the next class.

"Hey." A voice suddenly greeted her as a figure stood behind her locker door.

She looked to see who it was, only to be greeted by the face of Sasuke's unknown seatmate.

"He's not usually this nice 'ya know. In fact, he's never nice at all." The boy with obsidian hair darker than Sasuke's and blue eyes as dark as the night sky laughed.

"Oh." Lucy smiled politely.

Who was this guy?

"Sorry. I didn't get to introduce myself." The boy laughed at his own mistake.

"Yep, you didn't. So, who are you?" Lucy closed her locker and smiled.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster." The boy smiled a friend's old smile. As if he knew exactly what Lucy was thinking.

He looked at her with knowing eyes and she returned the glance.

Right then and there, her eyes fell on his neck and his on her hand to see if the necklace or the bracelet was still there.

And they were right.

The necklace was hidden under his uniform and the bracelet dangled from her arm.

"Gray." She repeated his name in happiness and shock.

"Lucy." He repeated her name in happiness.


	2. Ring!

Decisions, decisions.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p>"U-uhh..." Lucy stuttered. She literally had no words to speak.<p>

"You kept the bracelet." Gray smiled as he took Lucy's hand and looked at the yellow charms that dangled.

At the touch of Gray's hand Lucy blushed a thousand shades of red. She felt a sudden warmth engulf her entire body and at that moment, just like before, she forgot the pain of loneliness.

"Of course I did." Lucy said as she quickly took her hand from Gray.

"And you kept the necklace." She smiled as she looked at his neck, not wanting to look at his eyes and fearing the possible awkwardness if she unearthed the necklace from underneath his shirt.

Gray smiled. Totally reading what was on Lucy's mind. So he reached for the necklace and showed it to her himself.

"Of course I did." Gray repeated Lucy's words.

The blonde blushed even more.

Gray laughed at his childhood friend's blush.

"Why are you laughing?" Lucy laughed as well.

"Ha ha. I just-" Gray stopped mid-sentence as his cold cheeks became tinted with red. He put his hand over his mouth to hide his face filled with embarrassment.

"What?" Lucy laughed again.

"Nothing." Gray managed to calm himself.

"Okay." Lucy looked to her side immediately after glancing at Gray's face. It was still too much for her.

"Hn." Gray smiled.

A moment of wordless conversation passed them.

_Ring!_

"There's the first bell." Lucy animated, somewhat happy that the awkward silence was finally broken.

"Y-yeah." Gray smiled again. An odd feeling of disappointment rose inside him.

"Well... Let's go." The blonde smiled.

"Yeah. Come on." Gray took a deep breath and started walking back to their classroom with Lucy.

More awkwardness.

"Are those heavy? Do you want me to-" Gray asked referring to the books Lucy was carrying.

"Uh... Sure, if you really want to." Lucy said in a slight embarrassment. She didn't really 'wanna trouble him but, honestly, the books were heavy.

"Thanks." She smiled as she handed him half of the books she was carrying.

The classroom wasn't too far from the lockers but this walk seemed endless. They felt like it took an eternity to get to their door, and by then there was only two minutes left before the tardy bell rang.

"Hey." Lucy grabbed Gray's arm and to her surprise, it was extremely muscular and expertly toned.

"Wow." She couldn't stop herself from saying that.

"What?" Gray looked at her with a curious smile, then he noticed her hand wrapped halfway around his (muscular) arm and at that his thoughts were confirmed and his smile widened. You could easily tell the genuine happiness he was feeling.

"C-can you give me my books before we go in?" She quickly took her burning hand away and held her left elbow with it.

"Why?" Gray wondered.

"Well, I..." Lucy stopped, obviously hesitating.

"Oh." Gray said knowingly as he regretfully gave her back the books.

"You know?" Lucy asked in amazement and wonder.

"Hn. I've had too much experience with that." Gray smiled a broken smile and Lucy looked at him, obviously pitiful.

"Hey, I eat three times a day. Don't look at me like that." He smiled gently as he opened the door and motioned for her to get in.

"Right." Lucy said shyly. She avoided the dark blue eyes of her childhood friend as she got in. She didn't know why but those eyes... Just his presence. There was something about this boy she had seen before, forgotten then suddenly saw again but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

_Ring! _

The final bell rang just as Lucy sat down and hung her bag on the back of her chair. She took a sigh of relief.

She still wasn't sure what the relief was for; was it simply because she got to her seat right before she got the chance to be tardy or was it because she was finally away from the awkwardness with Gray?

Though, honestly, she didn't want to be away from him. Secretly. Somewhere in her she knew she didn't want to go. She wanted to stay beside him.

Hey, he was only a seat away but still...

"Hey." Gray tapped his best friend's shoulder.

"What?" Sasuke glared at him irritably.

He was slightly taken aback by this kid's mood.

"Can you switch seats with me?" Gray asked.

Sasuke paused. He took one look at Lucy and she looked at him and smiled, he smiled back, then it finally registered in his mind why his friend wanted to trade places with him so badly. He looked back at him with an almost-comical grin.

"No." He said simply.

"Whaaat? But... But... But why?" Gray looked at him like a child asking his father for a lollipop.

"Still no." Sasuke said coldly.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase! Just this one time!" Gray stared at him with puppy dog eyes which would make any girl swoon.

"I'm not a girl. That won't work on me." Sasuke said indifferently, suppressing a smile.

"Seriously. Why?" Gray sat up looking serious. He was really trying a new approach.

"Consider this payback." Sasuke gave a half-smile to his best friend.

"For what?" Gray wondered.

"You'll find out." Sasuke turned his attention back to the teacher.

Consumed by curiousness, Gray turned away to think hard about what Sasuke was saying, he totally forgot about the whole seat changing thing.

At first glance all the banter that went on with Gray and Sasuke seemed childish and comical, and that's what Gray believed. But Sasuke stole a glance at his blonde seatmate, who was tentatively taking down notes on the lecture, then quickly looked away as if what he did was a crime. He looked outside and completely tuned out what the teacher was blabbering about.

It was true, what he said, that what he did was a small comical payback but honestly, he had less shallow reason, or maybe they were shallow. He didn't know. But somewhere inside him a burning feeling started. He saw Gray talking to Lucy at the lockers, he didn't hear them but she saw the smiles, the blushes, the awkwardness. He stole another quick glance at Lucy who was still taking down notes. He looked away then smiled.

There was something about this girl.

_Ring!_

**Later...**

The hallways were noisy with students chatting and bustling all over the place. It was lunch break and Lucy just finished putting her things back into her locker. She decided to get her other things later on around 10 minutes before the bell.

She slung on her bag then headed for... nowhere. She stood there as it hit her. She had made no arrangements with anybody for lunch. Where was she 'gonna go?

"Lucy-chaaan!" A familiar voice called out to her. As if by a blessing from God she saw Naruto with a couple of friends. Not Gray nor Sasuke was with them.

"Hey, Naruto." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey! Oh, these are my friends." Naruto smiled a toothy smile,

"This is Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Hinata and Sakura!" He pointed at a brunette with pointy eyes, a quiet black-haired boy with glasses who was wearing a long jacket, a chubby boy holding a bag of potato chips, a girl with long, dark purple hair who seemed really shy and a girl with short, pink hair who seemed about half as upbeat as Naruto.

"Oh and here comes Sasuke." Naruto waved at the blue-haired boy coming their way.

"Hey." Sasuke shot Lucy a greeting.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"So, do you 'wanna-" Sasuke was about to ask Lucy something when Naruto suddenly cut him off.

"Do you 'wanna join us for lunch?" The hyped up blonde asked Lucy with a big smile.

"Idiot. I was supposed to ask her that." Sasuke whispered to his friend right after he punched him in the head.

"S-sumimasen." Naruto said weakly.

"Sure! That would be great!" Lucy smiled happily. Happy she wouldn't have to spend lunch alone, or worse in a bathroom stall like she had seen in many cliche movies.

"Come on." The brunette named Kiba said as he and Naruto walked off, the others following them.

"Aren't you coming?" Sasuke looked back at Lucy after three paces.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." Lucy said as if she'd been woken up.

They walked to the cafeteria, all 8 of them. It was unspoken but there was an obvious division. Naruto was walking with Kiba in the front, then to the right you could see Chouji, the chubby kid, and Shino, the quiet one, there was a kind of awkwardness to the air there, then there was Sakura and Sasuke walking side by side. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw their hands intertwined. She didn't know. For some reason she still didn't know, she died a bit inside. Then she was pacing with Hinata, the shy purple-haired girl. They were making small talk right before Sasuke and Sakura caught Lucy's attention.

"Oh yeah, I listen to them all the time." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, is Sasuke and Sakura..." Lucy trailed off, her eyes leading to the intertwined hands.

"Yes. Since 7th grade." Hinata smiled sweetly, totally swept off her feet by their romance.

"Are they really?" Lucy asked more than curiously. She asked herself why she was even asking Hinata these questions but something inside her just wanted to know more. Even, wanted to know a crack or a hole...

"Yes. Oh, and please don't get any ideas of stealing Sasuke-kun from Sakura-sama." Hinata looked at her with kindness thought Lucy knew the look was supposed to be stern.

"Of course not. I would never." Lucy said. Somehow, that felt like a lie.

"Oh hey Lucy." Gray's voice suddenly ringer in her head and she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey." She woke up and her surroundings finally sunk in. She was in the cafeteria. It was like no cafeteria she had ever imagined. It was big and really, really white with round tables of different colors, 3 chandeliers dangled from the ceiling, food bars were lined up neatly with servers. It was beautiful and extremely clean. She looked at the tables. They were covered pink, yellow, peach, lavender, beige and all typed of rich colors, but the table she was leaded to was quite different. It was white, the only white table in the room, with a golden lining and the seats were rick velvet unlike the other that were made with a different, cheaper material.

"Hey." Lucy brightened up unknowingly upon seeing this boy's face.

"Sit here." Gray smiled as he motioned for her to sit beside him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sasuke came from nowhere and grabbed Lucy's arm just as she was about to sit down. He led her to a seat, not a beside him, but beside Hinata, who smiled at her happily, and a small girl with blue hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Levy-chan." The girl held out her hand with a smile.

"Hi, I'm-" Lucy was cut off before she could even start.

"Lucy. Yeah, I know. Gray-sama has been-" The blue-haired girl stopped talking as if she saw a ghost.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucy turned around and saw a girl with the same shade of blue in her hair walk towards them.

Lucy stared at her for a while, she couldn't help herself, this girl with aqua locks bouncing around her head looked so pretty. She had that sort of fitted uniform thing and she looked like the pretty and popular mean girl Lucy saw in those movies she watched.

She reached them and greeted everyone with an all-too-happy hi and sat next to the Gray. Lucy immediately thought that they were just friend of course, like everyone else sitting at the table. Until she put an arm around his neck and kissed him in the lips.

Suddenly, the new blonde girl couldn't breathe. She looked at them and looked away. She couldn't take it. And she didn't know why. She had no right to be jealous. It's not like she and her childhood friend were together right now. But she couldn't help the feeling in her stomach. She felt like she was 'gonna throw up the entire time. It was torture watching them. Watching the aqua-haired girl throw herself all over _him_ and _him_ not doing anything to defy this girl. And the worst thing was, she had to endure this for one whole hour.

_Ring!_

**5 minutes before the after lunch bell...**

Lucy kept up the whole I'm-okay act and luckily, lunch was done because she felt that her food was about to make a reappearance.

She ran to her locker when nobody could see her anymore, then she got her things angrily in the process of calming down. She didn't catch the girl's name the entire time. Lucy just sat there laughing and talking like it was completely painless.

"Her name's Juvia." She heard an all-too-familiar voice just as she was finishing things up with her locker.

"What?" She said in an angrier tone than she intended as she slammed her locker.

"Hey." Sasuke's eyes widened upon seeing Lucy's raw anger,

"Calm down." He laughed a bit as he held her shoulders.

"Right." Lucy took a deep breath,

"Thanks." She said as she felt her sanity coming back,

"What were you saying?" She asked Sasuke.

"Juvia. Juvia Lockser. That's her name. The blue-haired girl." Sasuke removed his hands from his shoulder then slid them back into his pockets.

"W-what makes you think I care?" Lucy brushed him off roughly.

"Hn. I was looking at you the whole time. You didn't do as good as you think." Sasuke laughed.

"Hmph." Lucy dropped the whole denial act. She cracked a small smile to lighten her mood.

"I didn't know." She said.

Sasuke smiled.

"About them." Lucy faked a smile.

"You don't have to fake it. It's just me." Sasuke comforted her.

Lucy scoffed, "FYI, we only met this morning."

"Oh yeah." Sasuke looked to the side,

"I already feel so close." He laughed. Lucy laughed too.

They stood there. Laughing. Genuinely for a long time for both of them.

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at Lucy's face laughing but right at the same time Lucy's opened her eyes to see his face laughing and their eyes met.

The laughter subsided and became simple smiles.

"Thanks for the comfort." Lucy knew she shattered the moment, but there was something about the air there that just didn't seem right, not after she saw this obsidian-haired kid with the rose-haired girl.

"Sure. And Levy, the girl you sat with, that's her younger sister. Levy Lockser. She's in Class 1S." Sasuke added with an odd disappointment in his tone.

"Right." Lucy said, more relevant things in her mind.

"'Wanna walk back to class?" Sasuke offered in all the awkwardness.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lucy avoided his eyes,

"With the whole-" She stopped mid-sentence and swallowed hard, desperately trying to get the lump in her throat out,

"I'll see you later." She smiled then quickly walked away leaving Sasuke in wonder.

He thought hard, he thought harder. Then suddenly it clicked. He felt so stupid he wanted to slam his head against the lockers.

_Ring!_

The first bell rang and he started walking back to their classroom with thoughts of his own stupidity annoying him. Suddenly, he found himself in a place of conflict and choice making.

And it finally hit him. He likes Lucy.


End file.
